Faith
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: AU. Prompt: Prayer. A pregnant Jack finds out something sweet about his lover and the father of his lover. Jack/Ianto.


**Title:**** Faith**

**Category:**** Torchwood**

**Genre:**** Romance/Spiritual**

**Rating:**** T (PG13)**

**Characters:**** Jack, Ianto, Jaden (OFC) mention of unborn child**

**Pairing:**** Jack/Ianto**

**Summary:**** Prompt: Prayer. A pregnant Jack finds out something sweet about his lover and the father of his lover.**

"Goodnight Daddy." Jaden Harkness-Jones mumbled tiredly as she snuggled into the dark purple blankets that surrounded her and her bed, her teddy (christened Bo-Ted) clutched tightly against her small chest. Her blue eyes drooped heavily although she struggled to stay awake, like she was trying to prove a point.

Jack cracked a smile and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead softly. His hands brushed against the girl's smooth locks. "Goodnight, baby girl."

He straightened his back, wincing as it ached under the weight of the seven month baby currently resting on his bladder. His hand came to hold his swollen abdomen as if to comfort the child within him. He felt contented when his little boy kicked his hand in response before settling, as if relaxed.

The 51st century man smiled at his sleeping three-year-old in her cot before clicking on her dinosaur nightlight and leaving the door open a crack (just in case she had one of her infamous night terrors that night) and turned off the main light of the room.

His feet padded quietly across the laminated flooring of the hallway, his hands caressing his stomach thoughtfully. In the back of his mind, he could hear tiny feet moving hurriedly towards him and the adorably pitched male voice calling for his Daddy and his Da. He smiled at the thought. He couldn't wait to gold his son for the first time.

_If it gets that far _… the pessimistic voice in the back of his head taunted, reminding him of the reality of the situation. His smile dropped. He knew of the dangers of male pregnancy. It was properly even more dangerous now, in the 21st century, where doctors had no training in it. He knew his son could be kicking him excitedly now and be an unmoving corpse the next day.

Tears pricked at the back of his eyes and there was a kick against his hand, reminding him his child was still alive and with him. He paused to relish the feeling.

Jack stood at the door to the master bedroom, pausing in the doorway and glancing into the dimly lit room. He froze at the sight that met him: his lover turned partner in marriage was knelt on his side of the bed, his head bowed and hands clasped; one candle, the one he never saw lit, illuminated the corners of their room. He could see one side of the beautiful Welshman's face in the darkness, eyes closed, the lighting doing wonders for his looks.

Welsh vowels fell from his lips rapidly, almost like a prayer, and it made the Captain wish he had made himself learn the language he had been surrounded by for over a century. The words halted as quickly as they had started and he took in a deep breath, almost like he was struggling with what to say next.

Jack felt guilty. This was obviously something important to his partner, something personal, and he was intruding but he couldn't seem to move away, to give the man his privacy. He had no idea what the man was doing but was happy to find something new about the man, he didn't _want_ to leave. So he stayed silent, cradling his abdomen protectively, and listened.

"I'm not sure where to begin – I've never done this before but, now I feel like I should …" he paused to take a breath, "I'm talking to anyone, any_thing_ that can help him, them. Can you, please, protect Jack and my son? I understand that this probably is unimportant to you but it is to me. Jack, Jaden … my son, they mean everything to me and I couldn't handle it if anything happened to any of them. I know that male pregnancy has risks, serious risks, but … I just want my family to be together, to be safe. I'll do anything if whoever you are out there, if you just please bring my son to us, alive and well …"

Ianto mumbled a few more Welsh words, finishing his prayer. His heart still felt heavy with dread but it was now lighter than before – for some reason, praying to anyone that would listen made him feel better. He stayed in place for a moment, collecting himself, before he stood up. He put out the flame on his candle and clicked on the bedside lamp before proceeding to ready for bed,

Jack rested his back against the wall outside the bedroom. He shuddered out breaths and tilted his head back slightly as he blinked to clear the tears that now blurred his vision. God, that was so … he didn't know that Ianto prayed for anything and it warmed the Captain to know that he and his daughter were important enough to be prayed for along with their unborn son. He gave himself a few moments to calm down before he entered the room, leaving the door open a crack.

Ianto turned away from the neat pile of clothes and smiled at his husband, his icy blue eyes sparkling. "Hey, Jaden fall asleep alright?"

"Easily, though she did put up a bit of a flight. A yawn ended the argument." Jack answered, slowly removing his sweat pants and body shirt, leaving him only in his underwear.

The Welshman approached his partner and caressed the stretch of skin that was his stomach. "Is our little boy okay?" The worry was evident in his quiet voice.

"Yeah … he's, eh, fine - still kicking." Jack grinned slightly, his eyes still showing adoration and sorrow for their extending family.

Ianto let out a low breath of relief and hugged the pregnant man against him, holding his head against the crook of his neck, inhaling the addictive smell of the 51st century pheromones to relax himself. "Good." He mumbled against the skin, leaving a chaste kiss where he stood.

"Come to bed." Jack spoke gently, leading his partner to their bed, "This boy had just calmed down and I want to take advantage of it while I can."

The couple curled up against each other, Ianto's hand resting on the place where his child was growing beneath the skin comforting both parents. Jack kissed the underside of his partner's chin softly.

"Oh," the immortal said as if just remembering something. A smile played on his lips and his eyes remained closed. "I didn't know you prayed …"


End file.
